the_republic_of_terrafandomcom-20200213-history
Application Forms
Published by LOЯĐЛЁVŠ (talk) 02:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) note This is where we store our application forms. Directions on where to send these after they have been filled out, should be included below. Group Moderation Application note This application can also be read at http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=114480169 <:: TRoT Department of Group Moderation Application/Test ::> <:: This application was written by LordNevs ::> <:: The application can also be found on our wiki at www.trot.wikia.com ::> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ \\What is your age? // \\How long have you been in TRoT, or Celenix Federation Space Command/Kargeth Federation? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Do you have any previous experiences with Military Police/Council groups And if you do, from which groups? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Do you have any experience in fighting, swordfighting, tactics, etc? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\What is your current rank in TRoT? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Why do you wish to join the GM staff? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\GM is looking for intelligent, truthful, serious people who will not goof off or troll EVER. There is a 0 toleration policy, and if you break it. Then you will be heavily convicted. Are you able to meet this standard, and are you willing to suffer the consequences if you violate it? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Have you ever spied for a group? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Have you ever been in a UNSC group, or UNSC groups? If so, which? Who was the owner at the time? What was your rank? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Have you ever been exiled from a group? If so, which and for what reason? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Have you read the descriptions and policies concerning GM on our wiki at www.trot.wikia.com? (It is located in the guide page) // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Have you read ALL the policies and important topics in the guide on the wiki? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Name one thing that a GM agent cannot do // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Do you understand that GM is supposed to provide an unbiased judgement at all times, and is to deal with corruption in an efficient and ethical way? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\How active can you be? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\What past department (If any) have you been part of in TRoT?// <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Do you often troll, or break rules? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Do you prefer to fight on the battlefield or lead/moderate soldiers in a group? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Can you be sure to ALWAYS have perfect grammar and punctuation? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> \\Do you swear that you been truthful throughout ALL of this guide? // <:: ENTER ANSWER HERE ::> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Thank you for filling out the application. Please send it in a PM, filled out, to the user; TRoTGroupModeration. Thank you for your time, and we hope that the results are in your favor. -Group Moderation Staff Section heading Write the second section of your page here.